Kenshin's Daughter
by Nikki Ashcroft
Summary: While traveling to town one day, Kenshin and Sanosuke run into a girl who claims to be Kenshin's duaghter...
1. Default Chapter

Kenshin's Daughter  
  
The girl sat there protected from the hot sun by the shade of a tree. 'He's got to come this way SOMETIME,' she thought miserably. Carefully moving to get a better view of the street, her hood fell off, revealing long red hair, violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek. Making sure nobody had seen, she hurriedly pulled her hood back on and continued to wait.  
***  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called from outside, "Would you mind going to town? We need some more rice!" Shaking her head, she sighed. 'With nine people to feed here, I run out of supplies a lot faster. Why,' she asked herself, 'Am I the only one here with a job? I know Sanosuke could get one, and so could Misao or Aoishi.'  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru, I'll go get you some rice," Kenshin replied happily with little Suzume perched on his shoulders. Smiling at her, he said, "Ok, little Suzume, time to get down now, that it is. I have to go to town to get some rice. And," he called out to Kaoru, "Is there anything else you need from the market?"  
  
Kaoru stopped and thought. "Well," she replied, "It would be nice to have some more tofu. We did run out, you know!"  
  
Yahiko, who was sitting with Misao on the porch, shook his head and sighed. "You know, Misao," he said, "Sometimes I worry about Kenshin."  
  
"Well, why's that, Yahiko?" she asked. "I think him and Miss Kaoru are the cutest thing." Then she saw the look on Yahiko's face. "Ok, well, not THE cutest, but they're pretty darn cute! And, so are you!" she giggled and kissed Yahiko on the cheek, causing him to blush.  
  
"Misao," he said, smiling, "Why'd you do that? I think you better run!" He got up and started to move toward Misao. Seeing him doing this, she got up and ran with Yahiko on her tail.  
  
"Ok, Miss Kaoru, I'm going now, that I am!" Kenshin started off towards the exit when Sano steeped in his path. "I'm coming too, Kenshin. I need to go to the Akabeko anyway. So, come on buddy," he said, slugging Kenshin on the shoulder playfully, "Let's go."  
***  
  
She was still sitting there, beneath her tree. 'It's got to be at least lunch time,' she thought. From a pocket in her robes, she pulled out a flask of water and drank from it. Then she heard something. What was it? 'Sounds like two men, and they're walking this way!' she thought. Pulling herself deeper into the shadows, she waited until the men had passed. One was very tall, with brown hair and a red sash tied around his head. On his back, he proudly wore the symbol for evil. The other man was shorter, with long red hair that was held back in a ponytail. He had a pinkish colored shirt and white pants on. Tied at his waist was a sword. 'That has to be him!' Stumbling gently out from her hiding place, the girl coughed gently, hoping to attract their attention. But it didn't. So, once more, she coughed. The shorter of the two men turned around, a look of concern on his face. Was it there? The cross-shaped scar was on his left cheek, just as she had hoped.  
  
"Hello there, Mr. Himura," she said calmly. "Do you have any idea how LONG I've been waiting here for you?"  
  
Kenshin, stepping slowly toward the girl, looked at her with apparent interest. "Excuse me, Miss, but I would like to know how you know my name, that I would."  
  
She smirked. "Well, I thought EVERYBODY knew of the infamous Battousai," the girl replied sarcastically. "What I would like to know," she continued in a measured voice, "Is where my father is." She threw back her hood, revealing once more her flowing red hair and violet eyes. Her confident gaze mocked Kenshin's gaze of disbelief.  
  
"Hito," Kenshin murmured, moving towards the girl and embracing her, "Is that you?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
*********** Ooohoooo. what's this? Kenshin has a DAUGHTER?! ORO? Wakarimasen. oh well,  
stay tuned for the next installment. ^_^x 


	2. Hito Speaks

The Story So Far.  
  
Kenshin and Sano have set out to town to buy supplies for Kaoru when they run into a mysterious young girl claiming to be Kenshin's daughter, Hito. After a tearful reunion (Kenshin asked me not to put that in the story ^_^x), Kenshin, Sano and Hito all went back to the dojo.  
  
Disclaimer (might as well put one, although I don't have the foggiest idea as to what a disclaimer is): I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the RK characters. I DO, however, own Hito, and her mother Maladria. Hito IS, after all, my alter ego!!!!!  
  
********************************** "So, tell me again exactly WHO you are?" a rather irritated Kaoru demanded of the younger girl sitting across from her.  
  
Smiling, the girl took Kaoru's haughty words and turned them against her. "Well, Kaoru-dono, if you had been LISTENING the first time I told you, we wouldn't be having this discussion again." Smiling sardonically at Kaoru, who was wearing the most enraged expression, Hito turned to look at Sano, rather flirtatiously. "So, Sanosuke, how old are you?" Kaoru stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, muttering about getting more food.  
  
Sano, quite taken aback by her sudden flirtatiousness, looked dumbfounded. "Me? I'm nineteen. Uh, why do you ask?" Smiling at her, he thought, 'She's really pretty. I wonder how old SHE is.'  
  
Almost as if he had read Sano's thoughts, Kenshin said, "She's fourteen, that she is, Sano." Kenshin sighed. When he was only sixteen, he had become a father. Now, suddenly, his past had come back to bite him in the.. butt. 'Why,' he asked himself, 'Did she have to come looking for me?'  
  
"Daddy?" Hito asked brightly, "What's wrong? I can see there's something troubling you, and I want to help you!" She hugged her father and smiled at him. 'I really missed him.. and now that I've found him, I have a feeling that he didn't WANT to be found. Why daddy, why did you leave me?' Tears started to fill her pretty eyes, and Sano took her gently in his arms.  
  
"There, there," he said soothingly in her ear, "You're ok. Everything's gonna be just fine." Hugging her gently, he mouthed to Kenshin, "I'm going to take her to her room." Once he saw Kenshin nod in understanding, Sano helped Hito to her feet and escorted her to her room.  
  
Yahiko, who had been unusually quiet the whole dinner now spoke up. "So Kenshin," he began in an offended voice, "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a daughter?" He had a hurt look in his eyes, one that Kenshin could not bring himself to meet.  
  
"Yahiko, I..." Words failed Kenshin as he sat there, trying to figure out what to say. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin forced himself to look up. "I thought that if I never mentioned Hitokiri, that I would forget about her. It looks like I was wrong, that it does."  
  
***  
  
"So, Hito," Sano said, still holding her gently, "How come your dad never told us about you?" He smiled at her, and studied her face with interest. Same eyes as Kenshin, same hair too. But her face resembled Kenshin's and someone else's. 'I wonder who her mother was,' he thought, getting lost in her eyes.  
  
'Well well,' Hito grinned in her mind's eye, 'Looks like all is going according to plan. Now, if I could only get him to admit that he likes me..'  
  
^_^x UH OH SANO!!! What does Hito have planned? Better stay tuned for the next installment! (And yes, I know they're short, but I gotta worry about school too! _x!!!) 


	3. Flying Rice and Silly Frenchmen

What's Happened So Far.. Kenshin and Sano have picked up a mysterious young girl by the name of Hito on their way to town. Hito, as it turns out, is Kenshin's daughter. Kaoru and Yahiko seem rather offended by the fact Kenshin never mentioned having a daughter, while Sano seems quite content to have met Hitokiri..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the RK characters. I DO, however, own Hito, her mother Maladria, and the Silly Little Frenchman who randomly appears.. don't ask, I couldn't tell you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** "Kenshin," Kaoru sighed from her spot in the kitchen. 'Why didn't he ever tell me about having a daughter? Did he think forgetting about her would make her go away?' she thought angrily. But no, her Kenshin wouldn't do a thing like that on PURPOSE..  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Yahiko's angry shouts. She shook her head sadly and blinked away the tears that were rimming her sapphire eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry. Straightening her shoulders, she made her way back into the chaos, only to find Yahiko had dumped a bowl of rice on Kenshin's head.  
  
"Kaoru, if I told you once, I told you twice: your food is poisonous!" Yahiko said with a grin. Walking over to the man he admired the most, he helped Kenshin back to his feet and brushed some of the rice off.  
  
Smiling at Yahiko, Kenshin looked around. "I wonder where Sanosuke is, that I do. He and Hito have been gone a very long time." He nodded his head as if to verify that information to him. Indeed, they HAD been gone a very long time, but Sano was his best friend, and he trusted him. 'Sano wouldn't try anything on my daughter, I know he wouldn't. Then why,' he shook himself, 'Am I so worried about them?' Looking up, he smiled as Kaoru approached him tentatively. "Yes, Miss Kaoru?" he asked her, a look of affection washing over his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** She grinned at him, and Sano nearly melted. He and Hito were now sitting side by side on her futon, staring out into the night. "So Hito," said Sanosuke, "Tell me how you managed to track a man like Kenshin all the way here to Tokyo?" Silently, he scolded himself for feeling like this. Hito was different from any other girl he had met. Was it because she was his best friend's daughter? 'No,' he thought, shaking his head, 'That isn't it.'  
  
"Well, I guess persistence was my main motivator. If I hadn't been so determined to find him, I wouldn't be here right now. And," she smiled at him once more, "I would have never met you, Sano." Their heads inclined towards one another and blotted out the shape of the moon, casting a telltale shadow on the floor for anyone who passed by to see.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** "Sacre bleu!" the Silly Little Frenchman said in distress, "How did I get here!" He looked around and shrugged. "C'est la vie.. mais, que'est-ce que c'est?" he asked himself, looking around curiously at his surroundings. There was a large Japanese Maple tree inside a gate. Looking about once more, he started off towards the fence. Still wondering how he got there from his happy home in Paris, he crept to the gate's entrance as silently as the shadows that covered him. Maybe THESE people would know what was going on..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* Ok, I know that was really.. strange, but what can I say? I've been up since 5:30 this morning! -_- ::sobs gently and wishes she could go back to bed:: Oh well, next time I'll explain the Silly Little Frenchman as best I can. ^_^x JA NE!!! And thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. ::bows low:: The Almighty Meep has spoken! 


	4. Moonlit love and frightened Frenchmen

Ok, so here's what's happening.. After Kenshin and Sano brought Hito back to the Kamiya Dojo, Hito and Sano seem to be getting along QUITE well, whereas Kaoru and Yahiko seem none too thrilled to have met her. Out of nowhere, a Silly Little Frenchman shows up outside the gates.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (but he's my dad, so he owns me!!!), but for at least the next five minutes, I own you!!! Hahahaha! You are my b!tch for the next five minutes! ::laughs evilly:: 0.o sorry. Read on, read on! Oh, and thank you to all the people who gave me reviews. I think I'll put you in here.. Siye-chan (my first reviewer!), The cow mutant, Chibi Binasu-chan, ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1, Kenshinsgrrl4ever, cyberdemon (thanx 4 clarifying me on Sano's symbol!). Well, thanx everyone!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************** "Non de l'oh! Je suis perdu!" the Silly Little Frenchman cried out in his desperation. "Comment est-ce que j'ai obtenu ici? Et où est 'ici?'" He shook his head at himself and continued towards the gate to the Kamiya Dojo. **************************************************************************** ******************************** Sighing with contentment, Hito settled back into Sano's arms. She felt safe wrapped up in his embrace. 'I just met him, but I'm in love with him,' she realized. It seemed insanely ironic. Everything was happening just as her mother had told her long ago it. "Hito," she could still hear Maladria's voice echo in the deep recesses of her mind, "You will fall in love one day." "I know, mother, I know." She had replied arrogantly. The look on her mother's face was still imprinted in her mind as she lay there, slowly dying from the disease that had struck the rest of her mother's family. Yeah, she was normal. Sure, she wasn't different from the other kids. That's what her adoptive parents had told her. But strange things started happening to her when she was eight. She noticed one night as she was brushing her teeth, that her canines were a little too long and pointy. Of course, she had rushed out to tell her 'parents' what she had discovered.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sanosuke's gentle touch along her arm. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, seeing the troubled look in her eyes. He looked at her through the flimsy material of her nightgown. He nonchalantly noted, "You're cold. Here, lemme warm you up.." Wrapping her up in his arms once more, he drew Hito close and gently kissed her. She trembled at his touch, he knew what she wanted from him. 'I can't,' Sano struggled internally, 'She's Kenshin's daughter! What kind of guy would I be, sleeping with my best friend's little girl? I admit,' he looked at Hitokiri and smiled, 'She is very pretty. EXTRAORDINARILY pretty. But, despite the fact that I want her too, I can't have her.. not yet.' **************************************************************************** ******************************** "Oro..?" Kenshin murmured sleepily as he sat up, listening closely to the sounds of the night. There was the sound of Kaoru's gently breathing, and somewhere in the Dojo he heard Yahiko snoring. He smiled and started to lie back down when he heard the sound again. Stretching as he stood, he walked over and picked up his Sakabatou, moving towards the exit of the Dojo itself.  
  
He gasped as the first blast of cold night air hit him in the face, blowing back his long, scarlet hair. "Kami must be angry," he muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. What in the world WAS making that noise? He stopped and cocked his head back to stare at the stars. "They're beautiful," he said, "Just like my Kaoru-dono.." He loved her, more than anything. But he was too scared to confess his feelings to her for fear she would reject him. Deep in his heart, he knew that she felt the same way about him. That thought comforted Kenshin and he smiled. **************************************************************************** ******************************** The gate swung open and the Silly Little Frenchman stood there, looking about in wide-eyed wonder at his surroundings. "Oh mon Deiu," he gasped, seeing the red haired man with a sword staring up at the sky. Suddenly, the man's head snapped over in the direction of where the Frenchman was standing, 'Uh oh,' he thought, shaking thoroughly as the man approached him.  
  
"I'm going to ask you politely, who are you?" the scarlet haired man said in a calm, cool voice. Studying Kenshin more closely, he noted the scar on his left cheek.  
  
The Frenchman shook his head. "Je ne parle pas Anglais," he said, hoping that the man would understand him. "Mais, je m'appelle Claude-Pierre."  
  
Kenshin stood, baffled by what the man had just said. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I don't understand you, that I don't. My name," he continued, slowly so the man might grasp what he was saying, "Is Kenshin. Ken-shin."  
  
"Kenshin," Claude-Pierre stumbled over the unfamiliar sounding name, speaking it with a heavy accent. Well, at any rate, he knew his companion's name. "Kenshin.." he repeated. Then suddenly, he pointed to himself. "Claude-Pierre. Clohd-Pee-AIR."  
  
The Rurouni nodded; he understood the man this time. His name was Claude- Pierre. He had to find someone who was good with languages, someone who delt with all sorts of people. Then it hit him.. Miss Megumi! She was a doctor, so naturally she met a lot of interesting people in her time. Grabbing the scared man's hand, Kenshin pointed to the Dojo. "Come with me," he said, pointing to himself. The man nodded, and he and Kenshin made their way to Megumi's room. **************************************************************************** ******************************** A/N: I hope I cleared things up at little for you! Reviews are welcome, you know! And next installment, you'll actually LEARN what the man was saying! ::gasps with big, anime-like eyes:: ^_^x JA NE!!!!!! 


End file.
